


Strawberry Kisses

by KittyBandit



Series: The Fox and the Priest; A Youkai AU [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Established Relationship, Kitsune!Lavi, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex in the woods, Shinto Priest!Allen, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lavi's kisses tasted like strawberries.





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For Laven Week 2019
> 
> DAY 2 (Tuesday, August 6th): Strawberries  
Summer | Fresh | Sunshine | Youth | Nature
> 
> The prompts I chose to use were: Summer, Sunshine, Nature, Strawberries

Allen groaned and forced his spine straight. He heard the satisfying _pop_ as the vertebrae lined up properly and the relief of no longer hunching over the berry bushes. Overhead, the midday sun beat down and after two hours of picking strawberries, he was covered in sweat from the heat. The bushes were nearly bare of ripe fruit by then, but his basket was still light.

Suspiciously light.

With a heavy sigh, Allen grabbed the basket and took cover under the shade of a large maple tree. When he checked the two baskets he’d filled earlier, his suspicions were confirmed—they sat half empty. Looking up into the tree branches, he squinted against the sunlight streaking through the leaves. He couldn’t see the mischievous kitsune, but his presence was unmistakable. “Lavi. I asked you to stop eating the strawberries. We’ll have nothing to give to Lenalee when we see her and the others next week.”

“But _Allen_,” a nasally, teasing voice called down from the branches, its owner still unseen amongst the foliage. “They’re so sweet! I can’t help myself!”

“Come down where I can see you, _please_.” Allen’s emphasis on the word ‘please’ was anything but polite, his tone a hair’s breadth away from annoyance, veering close to frustration. He heard Lavi sigh, still hidden in the tree branches. The leaves overhead rustled, and the redheaded fox appeared, squatting in front of him. A pitiful pout curled on his lips and his large, pointed ears flattened against his head.

“I didn’t mean to eat so many,” he mumbled to Allen, his single green eye flickering to the less-than-full baskets between them.

“I’m sure,” Allen replied, the frown still firm on his face as he consolidated the strawberries into one basket. They should’ve had three overflowing baskets, not two moderately full ones.

Lavi whined, chastised. “They’re really good, though. The best harvest all season.”

“So good that you had to eat—” Allen paused to estimate Lavi’s total intake of strawberries, minus the ones he likely pinched right off the vines, “—half a basket’s worth?”

“If you had some, you’d understand.” Lavi crawled to where Allen crouched in front of the baskets and sat next to him, bumping his shoulder against Allen’s. “You should try one.”

“You’ve eaten plenty for the both of us.”

“I’m serious! Just one! One more won’t make a difference.” He picked out another strawberry, waving the plump fruit in front of Allen’s face.

Allen lowered his eyebrows, leveling an unamused look at the kitsune. “Is that what you told yourself after each berry you ate?”

An amused grin tugged at Lavi’s lips, a sharp fang poking out over soft skin. “And if I did, what would you do? Punish me?”

“I should,” Allen said taking the strawberry from between Lavi’s fingers and popping it into his mouth. The taste on his tongue was perfectly balanced—not too sweet and not too sour. He hummed in appreciation, the sound coming unbidden from his throat.

Lavi’s grin widened. “See? I told you.”

Acquiescing, Allen sighed and went back to sorting their strawberries. “Okay, you were right. They are very good. But that doesn’t mean you should’ve eaten so many.”

“But Allen!” Lavi called, sliding in closer. He leaned in behind Allen, flush against his back, and rested his chin on Allen’s shoulder. “You can’t leave out such delicious berries and expect me to leave them alone! I can’t help myself!”

“That’s apparent,” Allen mumbled, smiling softly as he continued sorting and did his best ignore how close and warm Lavi felt against his back. “But when have you ever exhibited self control?”

Lavi huffed, the air from his lungs blowing Allen’s hair and tickling the side of his face. “I have self control!”

“Do you?” Allen asked, a teasing lit to his voice. “And when have you used it?”

A soft growl rumbled in Lavi’s chest, his arms encircling Allen’s waist and tugging him close. The hair on the back of Allen’s neck stood up as Lavi’s sharp nails dug into his thin kimono. “Every moment I’m with you, it takes every drop of self control I have to not ravish you until you pass out.”

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Allen shivered. “Is that so?” He knew Lavi would never hurt him—_never_—but he loved when the fox spirit was rough with him. That hint of danger got his blood hotter than he ever wanted to admit. When Lavi’s control slipped, Allen happily slipped with him.

He smoothed his fingers, stained red from collecting strawberries all afternoon, over Lavi’s strong hands as he held him close, tilting his neck to the side and resting it back on Lavi’s shoulder. “Is that what you want to do now?”

Before he could blink, Lavi pushed Allen to the ground, grass and undergrowth tickling his skin. The kitsune pinned his wrists to the ground and growled into the crook of his neck. Allen stared at the bright blue sky between the maple leaves, sunlight dappled and soft as he felt a familiar stiffness press against his belly. He was so distracted, he couldn’t tell if it was Lavi’s cock already hard against him or his own.

“_Yes_,” Lavi whispered against his ear, breath hot and enticing as he pressed in closer. “If you’ll let me.”

Another shiver ran along Allen’s spine, his entire body shuddering with delight at the deep pitch of Lavi’s voice. They needed to head back to the temple before the afternoon drew on too long—Allen still had chores to complete before nightfall—but the heat of Lavi’s breath on his neck and the press of their bodies together sucked out any hint of hesitation from Allen’s bones. His chores and schedule meant nothing when he had Lavi between his legs.

Allen pressed his cheek against Lavi’s and rocked his hips up. Another low, hungry growl rumbled in Lavi’s throat at the friction and he tightened his grip on Allen’s wrists. “Have me how you wish, little fox.”

Lavi’s growl turned into a purr as he bit at Allen’s neck. Those sharp fangs didn’t pierce his skin, but Allen gasped from the suddenness of it. He arched his hips into the kitsune’s again, and this time he felt his own erection pressed up against Lavi’s. His gasp turned into a moan as Lavi sucked and nipped at his neck, finding the tender flesh with ease. They’d spent years mapping out each other’s bodies, finding the right places to touch to elicit the most amount of pleasure. Allen wished he could hate how easy it was for Lavi to work him up, to tease and taunt him until he couldn’t hold back any longer. But the pleasure far outweighed any prudish sense of dignity Allen had. He’d lost his sense of shame long ago. Now, all that mattered was how perfectly his body fit against Lavi’s.

“Mmm,” Lavi hummed as he worked his way along his neck, pushing back the collar of his kimono. “You taste better than the strawberries, my priest.” His grip on Allen’s hands loosened, and Allen took the opportunity to thread his fingers in Lavi’s red hair.

“Do I?” he asked, fingers tight in the rough strands. “I’m sure there are more delicious places for you to explore.”

“Hasty,” Lavi teased, chuckling against Allen’s skin. He moved back to meet their lips in a heavy kiss, his tongue pushing into Allen’s mouth with ease. Allen moaned into it, body relaxing against Lavi’s touch. When they pulled apart, all he could see was the wide grin on Lavi’s flushed face. “It’s cute when you’re needy.”

Not knowing how to respond, Allen pulled his hair, tugging him down for another kiss—sloppier this time, that underlying urgency increasing with each second.

Lavi never could hold himself back for long, not when Allen offered himself up like a decadent dessert. He broke off the kiss again, hands ripping at the front of Allen’s kimono and unraveling his obi. Allen watched him, silver eyes half-lidded and body limp as he let the kitsune undress him.

He felt the soft, cool breeze on his exposed skin, cock twitching in the air. Lavi let out another growl before leaning down and taking him into his mouth. The wet heat engulfed Allen and he sucked in a breath, hips arching into Lavi’s mouth. Greedily, Lavi sucked him down until the tip of Allen’s cock hit the back of his throat. Allen swore he could’ve cum then.

Allen grabbed Lavi’s hair again, gripping tight as Lavi bobbed his head up and down, tongue sliding along his shaft with each stroke. Lavi’s enthusiasm was too much—stirring Allen’s guts up with pleasure faster than normal. He pulled at Lavi’s hair, hoping to ease him off his cock.

“Lavi, it’s too fast,” he whined, sucking in another breath and whimpering as the kitsune licked along the underside of his shaft.

Lavi didn’t stop. He worked his mouth and tongue over Allen’s dick like it was candy, spit and precum collecting at the corners of his lips as he sucked him in deeper. If he didn’t slow down, Allen knew he’d cum too soon.

Another whine leapt off Allen’s tongue, and he tried a different tactic. “Lavi, wouldn’t you like me to cum while you’re inside me? Wouldn’t that be better?”

That drew another growl from Lavi’s throat. He pulled off Allen’s dick, licking over the head one more time before setting his gaze on Allen’s face. Allen swore his single green eye glowed from the excitement. “What if I’d rather make you cum again and again until you pass out from the pleasure?”

Allen swallowed, his mouth dry and hot. “I’d tell you to wait until we were home for that. It wouldn’t be good to pass out in the woods. What if something dangerous finds me?”

“I’ll protect you,” Lavi said, nuzzling Allen’s hip. “I would never let anything happen to you.”

Softening at the admission, Allen sighed and pet Lavi’s hair, teasing his pointed ears. “I know. But for now, just once? We can play again later when we get back to the temple.”

Lavi echoed Allen’s sigh, then kissed his hip. “Okay—for you.”

“Thank you.”

Sitting up, Lavi pulled at his own threadbare kimono, the layers coming loose faster than Allen’s had. He watched Allen as he undressed, heated gaze never lingering from Allen’s silver eyes. Before discarding his kimono, he dug into the sleeve and pulled out a familiar container. Allen’s heart jumped into his throat as he recognized the little jar of ointment, knowing exactly what the kitsune had in mind next.

Bending Allen’s knees and spreading his legs, Lavi slipped in between them and popped the container open. “Allen,” he mumbled, kissing the inside of Allen’s thigh as he dipped two fingers into the ointment. “Relax for me.” He lifted Allen’s hips without breaking a sweat and slid a hand behind to finger his tight hole. Allen moaned as he felt the cool, slick touch on his most intimate area.

“_Aaah_, L-Lavi…” Allen closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as the kitsune continued to finger him, not yet breaching the tight ring of muscle. His dick twitched against his stomach, arousal growing with each stroke of Lavi’s talented fingers.

Lavi smirked as he watched Allen come undone, squirming against their discarded clothes. With a careful touch, he pressed a finger into Allen, sliding in to his knuckle. Allen cried out, tossing his arm over his eyes to hide his face. Humming to himself, Lavi licked at his cock as he worked his finger into Allen, teasing him open. “Don’t hide from me.”

With a sigh, Allen pulled his arm away from his face and opened his eyes. Lavi watched him intently, and without warning, added a second finger inside. Allen winced at the stretch, not ready for it, and failed to stifle the moan the crawled up his throat. “_Lavi__…_”

Scissoring his fingers, Lavi stared down at Allen, smirking at every twitch of his hips and noise that spilled past his lips. “You can be as loud as you want, y’know. No one’s around for miles.” He crooked his fingers, hitting the deliciously sweet spot deep in Allen, and pulled a wonton moan from the priest—louder than any other he’d uttered since they’d began. “That’s better. You sound perfect.”

Allen couldn’t help the pleased grin that spread over his face as Lavi worked him up. “Lecherous fox.”

Lavi chuckled. “Only a perverted priest would allow a lecherous fox to do this.” To illustrate his point, he pressed a third finger into Allen, opening him wider than before.

Allen crooned, back arching off the ground as he rocked himself onto Lavi’s fingers. “_Ah, fuck_! Lavi, _please—_” Another moan ripped itself from his throat as Lavi rubbed that sensitive spot again and again. “Please, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Who has no self control now?” Lavi asked, grinning wide enough to show his fangs. Edging Allen closer to the precipice, he kissed along his hips and thighs, licking and sucking at his dick to draw out more desperate noises. Allen’s legs quivered at the attention, his whole body trembling with barely contained hunger.

Whining again, Allen rocked his hips against Lavi’s amorous touches. “_Lavi_…” His voice cracked, desperate and needy—pleading for his lover to finish what he started. It was a complete turnaround from how their flirtations began.

But Lavi was nothing if not predictable. Allen had known the fiery spirit for too long to not predict his whims. Withdrawing his fingers, he pressed one more kiss to the head of Allen’s cock and shifted himself between Allen’s legs. “Anything for you, my priest,” he whispered, lifting Allen’s hips and sliding his cock along the cleft of his ass.

“Mmm,” Allen mumbled, watching the kitsune’s every move. He felt the pressure of Lavi’s cock against his entrance, then the dull ache as he pressed in. Allen moaned as the familiar heat filled him, stiff and hard. They’d coupled hundreds of times since they’d been together, and each one was as special and perfect as the first.

Once Lavi had fully sheathed himself inside Allen, he leaned down—their chests flush together and sweaty from the mid-summer heat. “Is this what you want?” he asked, kissing Allen’s neck and ears, shamelessly tasting every inch of skin.

“Yes,” Allen replied, breathless as he curled his legs around Lavi’s hips. His ankles locked at the small of his back and he rocked his hips to test their joined bodies. The movement drew a pleased growl from Lavi’s throat, and he nipped at Allen’s neck before moving to kiss his lips, tongue sliding inside his mouth as if he owned it.

As they kissed, Lavi’s hips drew their first thrust. The slow pull out and quick pump back in forced the air from Allen’s lungs, arousal burning in his guts like fire. His cock rubbed against Lavi’s stomach with each movement, precum smearing across taut abs as Lavi moved his hips again, stealing another breath from Allen’s chest. He turned his head, gasping for air, and Lavi continued nipping and kissing along his neck without missing a beat.

Allen tried to move his hips, but Lavi’s larger form pinned him to the ground too well, trapping him against their discarded clothes and the sweet, cool grass under him. “Lavi,” he said again, breath hitching with each pump of Lavi’s hips. “Faster.”

Spurred on by Allen’s begging, Lavi bit into his neck as an excited noise rumbled in his throat. His jerked his hips forward again, faster than before. Allen felt that burn in his abdomen, the tightness drawing him in. The kitsune couldn’t say no to him, and the more Allen asked, the more he gave.

Allen slid his hand between them, pumping his cock in time with Lavi’s thrusts. A ragged moan spilled between tense lips as he writhed under Lavi. “Mmm, so close…”

Lavi worked himself into Allen faster, squeezing him tighter to his chest. “_Allen_,” he groaned, his voice as strained and heavy as Allen’s. “You feel so good.”

“Y-You, as well,” Allen replied, burying his face in the crook of Lavi’s neck as he continued to fuck his own hand. His stomach pulled taut like a rubber band, ready to snap, pleasure coursing through every vein in his body. Lavi’s steady rhythm only added to the hunger deep inside that threatened to take over.

The pressure built up like a dam after the storm, and when Allen thought he couldn’t take much more of it, it _burst_. He spilled over his hand, cum dripping warm white over his knuckles and plastering it between their stomachs. His limbs grew limp as the last of his seed dripped down his fingers, and Lavi fucked into him faster. The heat between them grew as Lavi panted against Allen’s neck, and after a few more seconds of vigorous thrusting, he came with a feral growl, nails digging into Allen’s hips as he milked himself dry.

Allen groaned, too sore and tired from their libidinous activities to do anything more than lay back while as Lavi finished inside him. Spent and sore, Lavi curled up against Allen—heedless of the mess between them, but careful not to squish him. Lazily, Allen reached up and stroked Lavi’s jaw, earning himself a thunderous purr that vibrated against his chest.

“How is it that every time we go out into the woods, we end up like this?” Allen asked, eyes closed as Lavi buried his nose under his chin.

“I told you,” Lavi whispered, nuzzling closer. “It’s because you’re irresistible.”

Laughing, Allen pet Lavi’s hair, inhaling the kitsune’s scent—fresh earth and peach blossoms. “You’re rather difficult to say no to, as well.”

Lavi hummed and slowly sat up, stretching his stiff muscles. “Should we go back to the temple now? You promised me we could play more there.”

Allen smiled, but made no move to get up. “In a minute,” he said, pulling his discarded kimono closer. “You wore me out. I think I need to rest.”

“I thought you were worried about sleeping in the woods?”

“And I thought you said you’d protect me from anything dangerous?”

Lavi slipped his fingers into Allen’s soft hair, petting the silky strands. His sharp nails scraped along his scalp, and Allen sighed in contentment. “Okay, my priest.” He bent down and pressed a chaste kiss on top of Allen’s head. “You rest and I’ll keep you safe.”

Before he could whisper a quiet “thank you,” Allen fell fast asleep.


End file.
